


it means you're safe

by cyrusbarrone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Poe, Fluff, M/M, chubby!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it that fascinates you so much?” Poe asked, licking his bottom lip as was his habit. “I don’t understand it.”</p><p>“We were all the same,” said Finn, shrugging. He lifted a finger and stuck it between his teeth, working at the rough edge of a nail. “We, uh, all the ‘troopers… Ate the same thing, had the same body type, same height. Bred out of any genetics the First Order didn’t want yknow?”</p><p>Poe nodded. </p><p>“So all I ever saw was this,” he explained, patting his own muscled stomach. He scrunched his nose a little. “And. Well. You’re not like that—“</p>
            </blockquote>





	it means you're safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Star Wars fandom so pls don't judge me too much! I also just wanted to write a chubby! Poe fic because Oscar definitely has a lil tummy about him, and I feel like Finn would be fascinated by their different body types. Anyway. 
> 
> For Andi. <3

“Could you pass that?”

Finn blinked, slipping from his stupor. His eyes followed the direction Poe’s finger was pointing and found its destination was a plate by his elbow, which held a roughly cut slice of cake. Jess had made the cake after persuading the chefs to let her use the kitchen, and slices were passed around the canteen, people grubbying their fingers in sugar with the delight of getting something sweet. It was a plain cake that left each slice in a bed of its own crumbs, in the cake’s centre was a sweet tasting jam, at least that’s what Poe had called it. 

He picked up the plate, glanced around to check it didn’t belong to anybody, before he passed it to Poe. Poe smiled at him, dropped his hand to his thigh and squeeze, eyes scrunching up in the corners and looking bright as sunshine. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Finn chirruped, happy to be of help to Poe, and then he dropped his chin into his hand tilted his head at him, watching. 

Poe didn’t eat the cake with a fork, as Finn had done carefully scooping each piece into his smiling mouth, he picked it up between his lovely brown hands and brought it up to his mouth and bit into it. Crumbs cascaded down over his hands and onto the plate, some spilling over onto the table. Finn watched his pink tongue stick out, lick away the crumbs that clung to his bottom lip. He watched him grin at Jess who gritted him about being chunky; his hand – still sticky from cake – dropped to his own belly and shook it. 

“Like that wasn’t your goal, Pava,” accused Poe, grinning, going back for a second bite of cake. 

Jess shrugged, smirked at him, and pushed the crumbs from her own slice into a sticky pile in the centre of her plate. “I just like baking.”

“I just like eating,” Poe jibed back, dipping his thumb into his mouth and sucking the crumbs away. 

Finn had taken a while to get used to Poe’s friends – his friends now, really – and how they mocked each other so easily. To start with he’d bristled in defence at their casual jibing, had watched Poe laugh and jeer something back and he’d wondered how he’d done that with so much ease. But now he understood it and even found himself smiling and adding his own jibes now and then. 

He went back to watching Poe.

He’d nearly finished his cake now. There was maybe a third left. 

Poe turned his head, shook a curl from his face, “you want some, Finn?” 

Finn’s mind filled with images of Poe scooping the cake up in his fingers and feeding it to Finn, laughing as crumbs fell down his chin - kissing away smears of jam from his lips. But then he pictured Poe eating it, smiling around his mouthful, fingers pushing the slice fully between his lips and chewing reverently, cheeks bulged with cake. He shook his head, smile widening, “No, you finish it, Poe.”

So he did. He picked up that final third, smushed some crumbs into its side, then pushed it all in his mouth. Poe’s cheeks bulged thick for a moment, cake making him unable to talk. Finn watched his jaw twitch as chewed reverently through the cake, his head bobbing a little as though its momentum might help. 

“Good?” Finn laughed, eyes alight as Poe swallowed the dessert and grinned at him. 

“Very good,” he decided, leaning back on the bench and tucking his hands underneath his slight belly. “Oi! Pava! You better commandeer that kitchen more often!”

-

Finn was laid atop the sheets on their bed. Poe was in their little bathroom, Finn could hear slight humming through the door, and BB-8 was powered down in the corner.  
His hand was rested atop his stomach, which was the same as it had always been. Ever since he was young he had felt bulky with muscles, and his abandonment of the First Order hadn’t changed that. Beneath his fingertips he could still feel the rigid lines of muscles and at the curve of each hip a solid structure of muscle disappearing beneath his waistline. Nothing had changed despite no longer surviving on the bare minimum. Finn hadn’t developed the soft belly he saw on Poe.

He’d expected his body to change, to see the muscles sink into his body until he no longer saw them. But; nothing.

“You look like you’re thinking too hard,” Poe said. He was leant in the doorway of the bathroom, his shirt off like Finn’s was and a toothbrush hung from his mouth, white froth smeared around his lips. “You’ll get frown lines.” 

Finn thought he’d like frown lines, would like lines on his face like Poe had around his mouth and by his eyes. “How do I get these lines?” he asked, pointing to the corner of his eye and pushing up on the bed. He crossed his legs. 

Poe ducked back into the bathroom and spat into the sink, Finn heard the water from the tap start and finish before the bathroom light was switched off and Poe returned. “You smile,” he said, grinning. He fell down onto the bed in front of Finn and kneeled in front of him, wet hair dropping over his forehead. He lifted his hands up and smiled, pressing his thumbs on either side of his mouth and pulling. Finn was smiling anyway, but it grew under the pull of his thumbs. “You got a lil line there, anyway,” he said, dropping his fingers and running his nail carefully over the skin by Finn’s right eye, then his left. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mm-hm,” Poe grinned. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist and pulled him down, letting out a soft ‘hmph’ as Poe’s entire weight landed on him. He pressed a kiss against his collarbone and nipped at the skin there, laughed as Poe huffed and scratched his fingers through his hair. “You sure do, buddy.”

“Good,” he murmured, rolling Poe to the bed and sitting between his thighs. His hands ran down his back, warm and damp from his shower, over his ass before gripping his thighs. He squeezed them, humming when Poe squirmed. Finn dropped his grip, scratched down the stripes of stretch marks down his inner thighs. 

“When will I get like you?” he asked Poe as he sat back on his calves. 

Poe frowned at him, running his fingers over the solid lines of Finn’s stomach. “What?”

Finn frowned back and caught his trailing fingers, wrapped his hand around the back of Poe’s. He tilted his head to admire the contrast, the brown of Poe’s skin light against the black of his own. He dropped their paired hands down to Poe’s stomach. His belly was soft and rounded, sticking out a little over his waistband especially on his hips where there was a good handful either side. He was fascinated by the soft dip of his belly and the way his thighs moved when he walked.

“This,” he said. He licked his bottom lip and Poe wriggled their fingers apart. 

“Won’t,” said Poe, eyebrows drawn together. He moved up further onto the pillows and scraped his hair back from his face. “You ain’t gonna.” 

He tried not to let his disappointment show on his face, but he found himself frowning in despite of his efforts. 

“You’d get bulky,” said Poe, pushing himself up. They sat opposite one another on the bed, knees just touching. Poe’s tongue darted over his bottom lip and Finn watched. “You got muscle to build on.” His hands landed on Finn’s stomach, padding at the muscle and up the lines of his ribs. Poe’s lips drew in a sided smile and Finn looked down at the careful fingers scraping above his belly button. “You won’t get soft.”

Finn desperately wanted to be soft and rounded like Poe. 

-

Poe dug about in the lost property box, crouched down in front of it. BB-8 was rolling around, nudging at Jess who was leant against Poe’s X-Wing. 

“Grow outta your jumpsuit?” she asked.

A glance was thrown over Poe’s shoulder, something mildly disdainful while also being amused. He continued searching through the bright orange pile, occasionally he lifted one of the suits and held it up against his chest and waited for Finn or Jess to tell him whether it would fit or not. Finn felt like telling him to continue wearing his old suit – for it was a delightful sight, Poe’s thighs rubbing together and making the fabric tight, the zip down the front being pulled down to his crotch to situate his filling belly. But Poe had to be comfortable if he was in the air for hours and Finn wasn’t going to remove his comfort for his own lust. 

Poe stood, a new jumpsuit held up to him. It looked like it would be too long, but it seemed wide enough. 

“Try it on,” Finn said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and glancing at the time. He would be needed in medbay soon. 

The new jumpsuit indeed had to be rolled up, but Jess decided she would be able to stitch it in place and so the old jumpsuit was swapped into the lost property box. Finn thought that the new jumpsuit was giving a delightful amount of room for Poe to grow into. 

“I have to go,” informed Finn. He walked to Poe and wrapped his fingers around his bicep and pulled him in for a kiss, his other hand brushing against his belly. “Meet for dinner?”

“Mm-hmm, see you later, sweetheart.”

-

Poe was sat atop the little table they had in their room. He wore some cargo shorts – for he and Finn had spent the past hour lovingly cleaning his X-Wing while Beebee-Ate whirled around screaming with foam atop their head – and a black t shirt. In his hands he held a little model plane, whose propeller twirled in his fingers. 

“What is it that fascinates you so much?” Poe asked, licking his bottom lip as was his habit. “I don’t understand it.”

Finn, who was sat on their bed, felt his ears grow hot. He was definitely blushing, red and obvious. He ducked his cheek against his shoulder to hide the evidence, feeling its hot imprint on his skin through his shirt. He hadn’t expected Poe to notice – he may not have been subtle but he was never outright – and he had continued his enjoyment with the knowledge that this was his own thing. But now Poe knew and the gates had been forced open, the sudden awareness of his private thoughts spewing out across the room. 

“We were all the same,” said Finn, shrugging. He lifted a finger and stuck it between his teeth, working at the rough edge of a nail. “We, uh, all the ‘troopers… Ate the same thing, had the same body type, same height. Bred out of any genetics the First Order didn’t want yknow?”

Poe nodded. 

“So all I ever saw was this,” he explained, patting his own muscled stomach. He scrunched his nose a little. “And. Well. You’re not like that—“

“Yeah, yeah.”

Finn huffed. “You ain’t like that. S’just interesting,” he said, looking through his lashes before staring back at the floor again, feeling his cheeks were hot once more. “S’nice; means you’re safe.”

Before he’d realised, Poe had moved in front of Finn. He rested a hand on either of Finn’s shoulders, shook him a little and pushed his soft belly closer to Finn’s face. “Never seen someone into it before,” Poe said, lips twitching around a grin. Finn shrugged, still red. “S’nice,” mimicked Poe, situating himself atop Finn’s lap. 

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist and pushed his face up into his chest, fingers running over his rounded hips and then to the belly in question. “Shut up.”

“You love it,” Poe murmured, dropping his head to rest against Finns, lips moving over his forehead. 

He gave a shake of the belly in question, smiling at Poe’s surprised laugh. Finn turned, rolled Poe onto the bed and pushed his shirt off. And didn’t he look a picture, golden and gorgeous against the old greying sheets. Nice rounding cheeks, a mouth pink from constant tonguing, a chin that sunk into throat. Chest softening – Finn absently squeezed his nipple – and then a curve of the waist into wide hips and a mound of belly. Finn wanted to take a photo. 

“You’re pretty hot yourself, you know, sugar,” grinned Poe, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn mimicked. He leant down to kiss his smile off, but their teeth hit instead, their smiles pushed together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think.<3
> 
> you can find me at frankc4stle.tumblr.com !!


End file.
